Disturbia
by Angela-MG
Summary: Noches de lágrimas, noches de gritos, noches de locura, noches de DISTURBIA...


**Nada se oye, nada se dice. Ni siquiera puedo hablar de ello. Fuera de mi vida, fuera de mi cabeza. No quiero pensar en ello. Parece que estoy enloqueciendo, sí...**

Los últimos rayos del sol se cuelan por la sucia ventana y mis pasos son lo único que se escucha por toda la casa, una brisa de aire frío hace volar las cortinas que antes eran blancas...

Aparentar mi verdadera situación tanto emocional como mental, ha ocasionado en mí un agotamiento físico que me llevará a la tumba, de eso estoy seguro.

¿Y es que cómo puedo seguir cuando no tengo a quien era mi razón de vivir?

Han pasado casi tres años y aún siento el mismo vacío que ella dejó cuando se fue de mi lado. El dolor al recordar aquella noche es una daga que perfora mi corazón cada día.

**Es un ladrón por la noche, que viene y te atrapa, puede arrastrarse dentro de tí y consumirte. Una enfermedad de la mente, puede controlarte...**

Las noches ya no son para dormir, pues estas están llenas de pesadillas que sólo ella podía hacer desaparecer. Sentir su cuerpo amoldarse al mío, su cabeza apoyada en mi pecho y el calor que desprendía su cuerpo haciendo que el frío del mío menguara.

Recorro las escaleras rumbo a la habitación que compartíamos. Toda la casa está llena de telarañas, sucia y el toque de hogar que ella le dió, también se fue... La oscuridad inunda cada rincón de la habitación, mis ojos ya están acostumbrados a la penumbra.

_Draco... Draco... Draco..._

Llevó mis manos a los oídos, para no escuchar su voz retumbar en mi mente. Cierro los ojos fuertemente, no quiero que las alucinaciones se hagan presentes, sin embargo, la sudoración y el palpitar fuerte de mi corazón me indican que vendrán en contra de mi voluntad...

**Tu mente está en Disturbia, es como si la oscuridad fuera la luz, Disturbia...**

Un grito ensordecedor me hace abrir los ojos, respirar se vuelve un gran trabajo...

_¡Draco ayúdame por favor!_

Ruega sollozante y se remueve tratando de liberarse de las cuerdas que envuelven sus muñecas y tobillos... Mientras tanto el terror se alberga en cada parte de mi cuerpo, paralizado por un hechizo, desarmado, sólo puedo ver inmóvil como sus ojos marrones están anegados en lágrimas...

_¡Sueltala! Ella no tiene porque pagar por lo que yo hice..._

Grité, rogué... Pero no recibí respuesta alguna de parte del maldito, que disfrutaba cada vez que aplicaba un crucio sobre ella.

Caigo de rodillas con lágrimas en los ojos y repitiendo una y otra vez que lo que estoy viendo no es real... Sus gritos cesan...

**Sobre la pared, fotos que se desvanecen. Es como si estuvieran hablando conmigo...**

Me siento observado y levantó la vista buscando de donde provienen esas miradas... Sus fotos se mueven, me hablan, me juzgan...

¿Por qué no buscas ayuda?

Siento que cada retrato me dice lo mismo, que soy un estropajo, que he caído tan bajo, que me dejé llevar por el dolor, la culpa y la tristeza.

Sus ojos marrones me observan, brillantes, puedo ver claramente su expresión enfurruñada, dispuesta a darme un regaño por ser tan débil...

¿Dónde quedó el gran Draco Malfoy?

Se fue con ella, aquella noche en que murió... Esa noche en que sus ojos dejaron de tener vida, en que su piel se tornó fría y pálida... Esa noche en que ella pagó mis culpas...

Esa noche dejé de ser el gran Draco Malfoy para pasar a ser un loco, que alucina cada noche con el día en que la asesinaron, no como, no bebo, no hay más alegría, no hay más vida...

No puedo seguir viviendo, no así, sumido en la locura... Mis amigos han tratado de acercarse pero yo mismo lo he impedido, mintiendo sobre mi verdadera situación...

¿Cómo puedo salir de este hoyo en el que yo mismo me metí?

¿Qué razón tengo para seguir viviendo?

Nada... No me queda nada. Ella era mi todo... Me incorporo, sacando mi varita del bolsillo de mi saco y cuando estoy dispuesto a realizar el hechizo que me librará de está tortura en la que vivo, su voz se deja escuchar, suave y melódica...

_Draco, amor mío, no lo hagas..._

Mis ojos se abren de la sorpresa al verla frente a mi. Con un vestido largo de color blanco, sus hermosos rizos castaños están sueltos y se mueven por la brisa que se cuela por las ventanas, un halo de luz blanca la rodea, parece un ángel...

— Esto no es más que otra alucinación...— murmuró negando con la cabeza.

_No soy una alucinación, tonto, estoy aquí porque no quiero que mueras..._

Trago espeso, negándome a aceptar que está Hermione Granger es real, que su fantasma ha aparecido ante mí para que no me mate...

— No, tú no eres real...

La aparición, el espíritu o lo que sea esa Hermione, flota hasta posarse a unos centímetros de donde estoy... Levanta una mano y la acerca hasta mi mejilla...

Cierro los ojos al sentir su tacto, es como un soplo de viento cálido que hace erizar mi vello...

**Liberame de esta maldición en la que me encuentro. Intento mantenerme...**

— No puedo más, no sin tí, necesito tenerte conmigo, necesito tus besos, tus abrazos, tus palabras de aliento...— digo con un nudo en la garganta.

_Sé que me extrañas pero tienes que vivir, aún tienes razones para seguir aquí, nuestros amigos te quieren, ellos te necesitan..._

Niego enérgicamente con la cabeza... ¿Por qué no entiende que ya no quiero vivir?

_Aún no es tu tiempo Draco..._

— No, no te vayas— grito desesperado cuando el espíritu comienza a desvanecerse — por favor no me dejes...

_Draco... Draco... Draco..._

— Draco, despierta por favor...— siento como Hermy me sacude y al instante abro los ojos.

Mi frente está perlada de sudor y mi respiración es agitada.

— Amor, ¿estás bien?— pregunta en tono preocupado.

— Sí, sólo fue una pesadilla— digo como puedo pues tengo la garganta seca.

— Te traeré un poco de agua.

— ¡No!...— la detengo por la muñeca y sus ojos me ven asustada por mi grito— no, quédate, estoy bien, sólo quiero sentirte cerca de mí— digo suplicante.

Ella asiente y se acomoda con su cabeza en mi pecho y de inmediato su calor y su aroma hacen que mis palpitaciones bajen a su ritmo normal...

Trato de alejar los malos pensamientos que me ha dejado esa pesadilla, la misma que he venido teniendo desde hace tres días...

— Te amo Dragón...— su voz me desconecta de mis oscuros pensamientos.

— Yo también te amo Leona...

\--

La chica de ojos verdes y cabello negro, se lleva una mano a su boca tratando de silenciar los sollozos que quieren salir al ver el estado en que su mejor amigo se encuentra.

En ese mismo estado se encuentran los demás miembros que la acompañan.

Hace tres días que Draco Malfoy está internado en el ala de psiquiatría de San Mungo. Luna Lovegood lo encontró casi muerto en la casa que habitaba junto a Hermione. Se había cortado las venas con un pedazo de espejo roto.

El rubio sufría de histeria y alucinaciones a causa de haber presenciado la tortura y el asesinato de su esposa Hermione Granger, a manos de Rodolphus Lestrange, un mortífago prófugo desde la Batalla del 02 de Mayo de 1998.

Draco fue espía de la Orden y cuando los pocos seguidores del señor oscuro se enteraron, se dieron a la tarea de buscarlo para asesinarlo, sin embargo, todos fueron apresados y condenados al beso del dementor.

Sólo uno logró escapar y esconderse, dejó que las aguas se calmaran, que todos creyeran que ya no había peligro, que bajaran la guardia...

Y ese día llegó, una noche fría de octubre, Lestrange se introdujo a la mansión Malfoy-Granger para cobrarse la traición de la que fue víctima su señor...

Esa noche Draco Malfoy perdió su equilibrio mental, ya no volvió a ser él mismo... Ahora pasará el resto de sus días recluido en San Mungo, viviendo con su locura y el recuerdo de la mujer que amaba...

**Tu mente está en Disturbia, es como si la oscuridad fuera la luz...**


End file.
